Start Over It Up
by Storygirl233
Summary: Logan is back. Cece is tired of them fighting over that job at Bob Kabob's. Cece tells Logan she wants to start over. Logan agrees. But when they start being friends. Feelings changed between Cece and Logan. They start liking each other. Will they get together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Cece's POV:

I walk into Crusty's like i always do after school with my best friend Rocky. We sit at our normal booth. Deuce walks over to to their table and gets their order and walks away. Not to long after,I saw Rocky's ex Logan Hunter walk through the door. I really wanted to make up with Logan for being so stupid about nothing. Logan saw me and froze he looked like he wanted to bolt. But before he could i stopped him.  
"Logan,wait." I said pulling on his wrist and spun him back around. "I want to talk to you." I said. Logan sighed. "Fine." He said and plopped down in a booth not far from us. I sat down on the other side. "I wanted to say i'm sorry for being lazy. You were right about me i am lazy. I'm a horrible person." I apologized. Logan looked like he was shocked at hearing me say that.

"If you don't want to forgive me i understand. I don't even deserve it for being so horrible to you. Before and while our parents were engaged. I just wanted you to know. I'm ending this feud. Bye Logan." I said and started walking away. "Cece,wait." He stated. I turned back around to face him. "I'm sorry too. I was even worse to you. I hardly even gave you a shot. I forgive you,Cece. Can you forgive me?" He replied. "I forgive you Logan." I said with a smile.

"Let's start over." He said with a smile. "Hi,i'm Cece Jones." I introduced. "Hi,i'm Logan Hunter." He introduced and stuck his hand out. Cece shook it. "Nice to meet you." I said with a smile. "You too." He said. "Would you like to start our friendship with a slice of pizza?" I asked. "Sure,i'd love that." He said.

"Follow me." I said. We stood up and sat down where Rocky was. Logan sat on the side i was. Rocky looked at us like we had three heads. Logan and I walked back over and saw Logan sitting with me. His face was priceless. He put the pizza pans down and we started eating. We finally finished eating about 20 minutes later. I found out that me and Logan actually have alot in common. I'm so glad we made up.

Logan's POV: (Short pov)

I can't believe Cece actually apologized. I didn't expect that. But i was horrible to her. I didn't give her a chance. I'm glad we decided to be friends. When Deuce brought us our pizza and saw me sitting with Cece and beside her. His face was priceless. He looked confused. Rocky looked at us like we had three heads. I'm pretty sure her and Cece are going to have a talk later. I also found out me and Cece have alot in common.

"Well,i should go. My dad is enrolling me in a new school." I said. "You're moving?" Cece asked. "No,just transferring." I replied. "Oh ok. Well,see you later,Logan." Cece said. She hugged me and i hugged back. I felt something when we touched. Maybe i'm just excited i'm friends with Cece. Yea,that's it. We pulled away and i left the Cece and Rocky.

Cece's POV:

I watched Logan leave with a small smile on my face. I don't know how that smile crept up on my face or why i was smiling. But i was happy. Maybe it's because i'm friends with Logan. I'm actually glad that i won't be fighting with him anymore. Or at least i hope not. I sat back down and looked at Rocky. Who still looked confused?

"Ok,what was that?" Rocky asked. "Me and Logan made up." I answered with a smile. "So you two are friends?" She asked again. I nodded. "What made you want to be friends?" She asked. I told her what happened. "You apologized?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes. I felt bad for causing him trouble. So i thought it would be the best for both of us." I said. She smiled. "I'm glad you two are finally getting along." She said. Me too. I thought.

**A/N: Aww! So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? This is my first chapter so i hope you like it.** I** know it's short but the others will be longer. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV:

Today i got to my new school. John Hughes High School. (**A/N: I don't know if he was going to that school in the series because i am way behind. But in this story lets pretend he is transfered.**) I walked to the office to get my schedule and locker number/combination.

"Hi,i'm Logan Hunter. I'm here to pick up my schedule and stuff." I said. "Yes,of course." The secretary said and handed me schedule,locker number,and combination. "Would you like a guide to help you get around school?" She asked. "That would be helpful,thank you." I said. "Alright. I think i know the perfect person." She said. A bout five minutes later,Cece walked through the door.

She was wearing a sparkly red tank top,a black leather vest over it,black skinny jeans,and black motor cycle boots. She had her hair straightened and her bangs pulled back. With just a touch of smoky eyeshadow and i could tell she had lipgloss on by the way her lips shimmered. She looked gorgeous. My mouth fell open. Wow!

"Logan,this is-" The secretary started but i cut her off. "Cece." I stated in disbelief. "Logan!" She exclaimed.

Cece's POV:  
Mrs. Bones called me to come to the office. Oh,great. Am i in trouble? I thought. I walked into the office. "Cece?" A familar voice asked. I turned around there stood Logan. He was wearing a blue v-neck,blue jeans,and tennis shoes. He was also wearing a grey beanie. He looks so hot!

"Logan!" I exclaimed hugging him. He hugged back. "What are you doing here?" I asked pulling out of his embrace. "Well,you remember how i told you i was getting transferred?" He asked. I nodded. "Yea. You're dad transferred you here." I stated. He nodded with a smile. "That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Cece." The secretary stated. "Yes?" I asked. "Will you kindly show Logan around campus?" asked. "Sure. Follow Me." I said to Logan. I walked out of the office with Logan walking beside me. "So,what's you're locker number?" I asked. "210." He stated. "You're locker is right next to mine." I said. I walked over to my locker. I saw Rocky standing at hers. "Look who goes to our school now." I said excitedly. Logan waved. Rocky waved slightly. I felt tension in the air.

"So,that's you're locker right there." I said pointing to the locker to the left of mine. "Thanks." He said with a smile. I nodded and opened my locker. I grabbed the book i need for my first class. Which happened to be English. I frowned and closed the door. Rocky saw my expression.

"Don't worry,Cece. You'll do fine. Just keep reading until you can read it." Rocky said. "I'll try but i know i'm going to mess up, Rock." I said. "Don't say that." Rocky said.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked. I turned to see him listening to our conversation. "Uhm,nothing. I'm just really nervous for class." I lied. I'm sure he saw through my lie but he didn't have time to question it. The bell rang. Saved by the bell.

"So,what class do you have first?" I asked. "English." He said. I mentally face palmed myself. Crap,Logan's in my class. What am i gonna do? I ranted in my head. Rocky spun me around seeing my expression. "Relax,Cece,it'll be ok." Rocky said. I nodded. "Well,let's go." I said. Logan,and I left Rocky who went to her first class.

In English Class:

Logan's POV:

I sat on the left side of Cece since it was the only seat left. I was writing down the stuff on the bored. I looked over at Cece and noticed she was squinting at the board. What's wrong with her? I looked to see she only wrote one word on her paper. I tapped Cece's shoulder. She turned her head to face me. I saw a tear in one eye. They looked like tears of frustration.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." She said. "Look,if there is something wrong you can tell me. I won't judge you." I said. She nodded. "I know,Logan." She whispered. " !" The teacher of the class exclaimed. Cece's head shot up. "Yes, ?" She asked. "Read pages 78 to 85." said. Cece's eyes widened and she stood up. She picked up her book.

"A-a-and J-u-l-l-l-iet s-a-a-i-i-d-d.." She stuttered. Something's not right. I know this is Shakespeare and its hard to read but Cece never stutters. "Sir,are you sure you want me to read to 85?" She asked. "Yes, ,i am." He said. She started shedding tears. They were streaming down her face. She plopped the text book on her desk and ran out of the classroom. "Cece!" I called. But she had left before i could catch her. What was that about?

At Lunch:

Still Logan's POV:

I looked around for Cece. I hadn't seen her since First period. Luckily i got to my other classes. But i couldn't focus on the work cause i was worried about Cece. It's now lunch time and i still haven't seen her. She wasn't at her locker. I even went to the cafeteria and she wasn't there. I looked around and saw Rocky,and Tinka walking to the cafeteria.

"Guys,i need your help." I said with worry in my voice. "Logan,what's wrong? Where's Cece?" Rocky asked getting worried. "I can't find her. She ran out of English class and i haven't seen her since." I said. Rocky and Tinka exchanged a knowing look. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. We will go look for her in the ladies room." Tinka said quickly. Then the two headed off. They disappeared into the ladies room. I hope that she's ok. I sighed and plopped down on the bench.

10 Minutes later,Rocky,Tinka,and Cece walked out of the girls bathroom. I hop up and run over to her. Her eyes were read and puffy from crying but her make up was fine. I snaked my arms around her waist in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me back.

"Are you ok?" I asked with my voice still full of worry. "I'm alright,now." She replied with a smile. "What happened in class?" I asked. "Let's get to lunch." She said dismissing my question. I frowned. But the girls agreed and started walking off. I heard footsteps approach me. I turned around they're stood Deuce and Ty.

"What's up?" Ty asked seeing my confused self. "Cece ran out of English class this morning. She hid in the bathroom. I just found her." I replied. Ty and Deuce exchanged a look of understanding. "What is wrong with Cece? Why did she run out?" I asked. "We can't be the ones to tell you. If you really want to know. You have to ask Cece yourself." Deuce said and walked away with Ty.

I'll ask her tonight what happened. Will she tell me? What ever it was i'm sure it's not that bad? I sighed and walked into the caf and walked over to the table where Cece,Rocky,Deuce,Dina,Ty and Tinka were sitting at. I sat beside Cece. I smiled at her and began eating. Tinka and Rocky seemed to be smirking. I shot them a questioning look. They just shrugged and kept eating.

Cece's POV: (Before Logan came to the caf)

Rocky,Tinka,and I were sitting at the table chatting about my secret. They kept saying i should tell Logan. I will when the times right. I really like Logan. I don't want to screw up this friendship with this secret. I'm afraid that if he found out he would treat me different.

"What's wrong,Cec?" Rocky asked. "I really like Logan. I don't want this secret to ruin this friendship or him treat me different." I said telling them my mind. "Hold on. Did you say you liked Logan?" Rocky asked. I paled. "I uh i meant in a uh um friendship kinda way." I lied. Ok,i don't just like him as a friend. I mean really it's so hard to not fall for Logan. He's sweet. He's caring. And so very attractive. "You're lying." Rocky said. I sighed. She's my best friend can't keep anything from her.

"Logan,would never like me if he knew my secret." I ranted. "You are crazy. Cece,you're pretty,you're funny,and you have a great personality. If he doesn't like you he's not worth it."Tinka said. "Wow,thanks you guys." I said hugging them. I watched as Ty and Deuce walked up.

"Hey,guys." We greeted. Ty sat beside Tinka. Ty kissed her on the cheek. I smiled at them. Then Dina came and sat beside Deuce. He kissed her as well on the cheek. Rocky,and I sat their a bit awkwardly. "So,i'm guessing you saw Logan." I said.

"He is so worried about you." Deuce stated with a smile. I blushed. "He wanted to know what was wrong." Ty said. "What did you tell him?" I asked. "Nothing. I told him if he wanted to know what was wrong he should talk to you." Deuce said. "Thanks" I said. Logan walked over to the table and sat down beside me. He smiled at me and started eating. Rocky,and Tinka had a smirk playing across their lips. I saw Logan shot them a look. They just shrugged and went back to eating.

Later on at Cece's house:

Still Cece's POV:

I was sitting on the couch with Flynn. We were watching some cartoon. It was actually quite funny. Then the door bell sounded. Flynn hopped up and shouted. "I'll get it Cece!" He opened the door.

"Cece,it's for you." Flynn said sitting back on the couch with a confused expression. I got up and walked to the door. Logan was standing at the door with his usual smile on his face. I smiled at him and motioned him into the apartment. I watched as Flynn took this time to run off to his room. Logan sat down on the couch next to me.

"So,i'm guessing this is about why i ran out of class." I stated. Logan nodded. I took a deep breath. I seriously hope that he will be ok with it. We have just began being friends i don't want it ruined by this secret. I looked into his green eyes and he looked into my brown ones. His eyes are so beautiful. I had to literally make myself look away.

"I'm dyslexic." I stated not looking up from my lap. I felt my chin lifting up and met Logan's amazing green eyes. I was lost in his eyes. They were so captivating. I don't understand how i never noticed how very handsome he was.

"Cece,that isn't a big deal. Sure it makes it hard but you can get through it. don't think of it as one big secret. Many people have it. And with me by your side,i can help you." Logan said. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i wrapped mine around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder.

Logan's POV:

After,Cece told me her secret. I knew she was probably thinking i was gonna laugh and dump the friendship. But i would never do that to her. Besides its not really that big. She hugged me and i hugged her back. With her head laying on my shoulder. It felt so right having her in my arms. I kissed her forehead. I notice a blush form on her cheeks. I smiled to myself knowing i made her blush was the best thing.

I think i'm falling for Cece. Hard. If you had asked me if i liked her before all this i would have laughed and said you were crazy. But as i've gotten to know Cece. I can see how terribly wrong i was about her. Cece and I pulled out of each others embrace. I didn't want to leave that moment but i had to. Cece walked me to the door and smiled at me.

"Thanks,Logan." She said with a smile. "Anytime,Cece." I said and waved to her. She waved back and shut the door. As i left,another smile crept onto my face and i was smiling like a mad man. A throat cleared. My head turned to the source and there stood Rocky with a knowing smile on her face.

"You and Cece talked about that secret." She stated knowingly. "Yes,i did." I said. She nodded and step closer. "I'm glad you two are friends,now." Rocky said. "Me too. See you around,Rocky." I said and left her alone. She was acting weird. I didn't like it one bit. She was acting as if she wanted back together. I stopped in my tracks maybe she does. I don't want to be with Rocky. I want to be with Cece. I groaned and walked out of Cece's apartment building and drove to mine,and dad's. I had alot of thinking to do.

**A/N: What is Rocky up to? Does she want to get back with Logan? Would she do that to Cece? Will Logan get back with her? Or will he get with Cece? What's going to happen? **

**Thanks for reading,reviewing,and following/favoriting. It means a lot. Keep reading and reviewing. I love hearing you guys thoughts. :) Keep being awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's POV:

I walked into school really out of it. I didn't get a wink of sleep. I was up all night thinking about stuff. I still didn't have an answer. I walked over to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my English textbook. I closed my locker. I looked around for Cece. But i saw Rocky instead.

"Hey,Logan." She greeted. "Uh,hi. Where's Cece?" I replied. "She's coming with Ty and Tinka." She answered. I nodded and scanned the halls for her. I finally saw a flash of red hair coming down the hall. Cece was wearing a black shirt that had on shoulder hanging off,purple tie dyed shorts with some studs on them,and black converse. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She looked beautiful.

Cece walked passed me to her locker and opened it. She grabbed her textbook and walked away from me and Rocky without word. I turned to Rocky with a confused expression. Rocky just shrugged and grabbed her book.

"Well,later,Logan." Rocky said and sped off to her class. I walked to my class which was with Cece. I walked in and saw her trying to write notes. I sighed and sat in the seat beside her. I nudged her. She looked up at me with a annoyed look. I shot her 'what's wrong' look. She shook her head and started trying to take notes again. I groaned and pulled her out into the hall.

"Cece,why are you ignoring me?" I asked her with hurt and confusion in my voice. "Oh,like you don't know." She stated bitterly. "What?" I asked. "How could you ask me my secret and post it on the whole internet?!" She exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" I asked still confused. She pulled out her phone and showed me. It was a status on Facebook.

"Cece,i never wrote that." I said. I don't understand. I never wrote that. Someone hacked my facebook. "Oh,really?" She asked pushing passed me. Why doesn't she believe me? I walked back into class and sat in my desk. Who would have wrote that?

Later at Lunch:

Cece's POV:

How dare Logan have the nerve to first of tell my secret and then lie to my face. I thought we were friends. Evidently not. Ugh! Why was i so stupid? Logan kept trying to talk to me and say he didn't do it. I was now storming angrily from my last class with him and heading to lunch. I grabbed some food and sat down beside Tinka and Ty. Tinka and Ty saw my expression and both looked at me with confused expressions.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked bitterly. "What's going on?" Tinka asked. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and showed her. "That jerk!" Ty exclaimed storming out of the caf and out the door. "I don't believe it." TInka said. "I know and after i told him i wanted to be friends. Then,started liking wasn't i surprised?" I ranted. Tinka then pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Cece." She said. We pulled away and saw Rocky standing there.

"What happened with you and Logan?" Rocky asked with confusion in her voice. "He told my secret on the internet." I said. "Logan,did that?" She replied shocked. I nodded. "That explains why Ty is out there beating up Logan." She added. "What?!" I exclaimed and sprinted out of the caf. I raced down the halls to find Ty punching Logan repeatedly.

"Ty stop!" I exclaimed. He didn't. Logan was bleeding from his nose and lip. "Stop!" I shouted louder. Ty stopped and let Logan go. I walked over to Logan to inspect the damage more. I was angry at Ty. I know he was just standing up for me but this was way to far.

"Ty,get out of here." I stated. Ty nodded and walked back to the caf. I helped Logan up and walked him to the nurses office. The nurse saw us and her eyes widened. She sat him in a chair and i sat beside him. The nurse cleaned him up and made sure it stopped bleeding. His lip was cut so she put a band-aid on it.

"How did this happen?" The nurse asked. "Me and Logan had an argument. Then one of my friends stood up for me and well you saw how it went." I explained hopping she wouldn't ask anymore questions. The nurse nodded and we walked out of the nurses office silently. I could feel Logan's eyes on me. I turned to him with a questioning look.

"Cece,i swear i didn't post that. I would never do that to you. Please,Cece,you have to believe me." He ranted. I looked into his captivating eyes. I knew he wasn't lying. I sighed and nodded. "Alright,i believe you." I said. "But if you didn't do. Who did?" I added. He shrugged. "It's a mystery to me. So,friends?" He replied. I nodded "Friends." I stated.

Logan's POV:

I'm so glad she believes me. I would never ever do that to her. Not even before. I'm not cruel. I do want to know who did it. I want to beat up the person who wrote that. I sat at lunch scanning the caf to see if anyone looked suspicious. Nothing out of the ordinary. I looked over at Rocky she was staring at me.

"Hey,Logan,can i talk to you for a second?" Rocky asked. "Sure." I said a bit hesitantly. Rocky and I walked a little bit aways. I felt Cece's eyes on us. This doesn't feel right.

"So?" I asked. "Logan,i've been thinking. I know i was a bit harsh when we broke up. I was wondering if you wanted to get back together." She stated. I literally froze. I can't believe she just said that. I looked over at Cece to find her talking to some other guy. I frowned and turned back to Rocky who was waiting for an answer.

"Yea,sure." I replied. She smiled and kissed my cheek. Rocky looped her arm with mine and we walked over to Cece. Cece's eyes flickered from me to Rocky. Then then to Rocky and I's arms. Then,back to me. Her eyes held too many emotions. I couldn't read them all.

"What's going on?" Cece asked with a smile. I knew it was a fake one. I didn't know why. "Logan,and I are back together." Rocky stated. I saw Cece's expression change and all there was was hurt. It's like the look you see that you just want to take it away. Was i the cause of this? Cece smiled another fake smile.

"Congrats you guys." She said and walked away from us. I watched her walked to the bathroom. I turned to Rocky and she smiled at me. I smiled but inside i was frowning. I didn't want her i wanted Cece. Tinka and Ty walked up with a confused expression.

"What was that?" Tinka asked. "Logan,and I are back together." Rocky said with a smile. Tinka has a look of disbelief on her face. Was there something going on with her,Tinka,and Cece? Ty had a knowing look and furious one. I seriously don't think this was a good idea. Not only did i get with someone i don't like but i think i'm losing the girl i love.

**A/N: Well,i know this isn't exactly what you were expecting. Don't worry. Rocky isn't evil. She has a plan. It's not evil. Trust me. Ok? I promise. :) You'll love how it comes out. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? You're confused? Keep reading.**


	4. Author's note

**Hi,everybody. I have alot of stories to update so i'm putting this story on hold for a few days. So,i'll be back. In the mean time if you like Once Upon A Time,Fast and Furious,Hawaii Five-O,or Austin&Ally or NCIS LA. Check out my stories if you do. :) So,i'll be back and writing as soon as i can. Thanks,loves. Have and amazing day! :)**

**Stay Rawsome! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Cece's POV:

Over the last couple days,I've cried five times,fought with Logan 3 times,and eaten a bowl of ice cream every day. My mom thinks is just a hormonal thing. But if she only knew. I am currently trying to focus on my homework. Yes,its come to that. Then,the doorbell rang. My mom walked in and saw me doing my work.

"Are you doing homework?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes." I said. "This must be serious." She stated and sat down. "What's going on?" She added. I explained the whole thing. "I'm so sorry,Cece." She said and pulled me into a hug. "The worst part. Rocky knew how i felt and she dated him anyway." I stated. "Have you tried talking to her about it?" Mom asked. I shook my head. "She'll deny it." I said. "Alright come on were going to go eat at your favorite restaurant." Mom said.

"China Wok?" I asked. She nodded. I hopped up and got changed. Since i was in a sweat shirt and sweatpants with a messy bun. I grabbed a peach colored tank top,white skinny jeans,and my peach colored toms. I put them on and braided my hair. I put some mascara and lip gloss on. I smiled at my reflection and walked out of my bed room. My mom was ready and so was my brother. We hopped in mom's car and drove to the restaurant.

Meanwhile with Logan:

Logan's POV:

Dad,and I were sitting in a booth at my favorite restaurant. China Buffet. (**See what i did there. :P**) I was currently sitting there eating silently. I had alot on my mind and i didn't want to bother dad. I looked around the restaurant and saw a flash of familiar red hair. Cece. She was with her mom,and Flynn.

"Logan." My dad called. I turned around and face him. "Yea?" I asked. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea,i'm fine." I said. "Are you-" He started but cut himself off. "Georgia?" He called. Cece's mom turned around and so did Flynn and Cece. I caught Cece's eye and she had look of sadness. Georgia walked over to the booth with a smile. Flynn walked over to me we did our handshake thing. Cece just stood their looking everywhere but me. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey,Cece." I said with a smiled. "Hi,Logan." She replied with a fake smile. I sighed. I over heard my dad ask if they'd like to join us. Georgia declined. I think i heard a sigh of relief come from Cece.

"Come on, sit with us." I begged. I looked over at Flynn who was giving his mom the puppy dog eyes. I saw Cece was glaring at me. I smirked and watched as Georgia caved.

"Oh,alright." She said. She sat beside Jeremy. I sat back down in my spot. Cece whispered something in Flynn's ear. Flynn nodded and slid in the middle of us. Cece sat on the end away from me. I frowned. The waitress came by and got their orders. Jeremy and Georgia were engaged in a conversation. Flynn was talking to me and Cece just sat their silently.

"Flynn,i'll give you 20 bucks if you and i switch seats." I whispered so no one could hear. "Deal." He whispered and we swapped seats. Cece groaned and sipped her drink. The waitress came back with the food. They started eating. I leaned over until my lips brushed her ear. "We need to talk." I whispered. She seemed to shiver and turned to me. "Not here." she muttered under her breath. I nodded and scooted back. They finished their food. The waitress came back.

"One check or two?" She asked. "Two-" Cece's mom started but my dad cut them off. "One check,please." He answered. The waitress handed the check to my dad and he grabbed his wallet and pulled out 30 bucks and gave the woman the money and check back.

"Well,i guess this is bye." My dad said to them. "Yup. Thanks for letting us join you two." Georgia replied. Cece went back to not looking at me. Flynn and I did our handshake. Flynn walked back over to where Georgia was. I walked towards Cece. 'Let's leave them alone' i heard my dad say. They did so leaving Cece and I alone.

"Well,i'll see you at school tomorrow." Cece said and started walking away. I grabbed her forearm and spun her around. Her cocoa brown eyes piercing into my green ones. Her eyes still held only one emotion. I sighed.

"Cece.i'm not letting you go until you tell me why you won't talk to me." I said. "It's not you. It's what Rocky did." She said. I shot her a confused look. "Why are you mad at me because of Rocky?" I asked. Cece sighed and planted her lips on mine.

Cece's POV:

"Why are you mad at me because of Rocky?" He asked. I couldn't say it. I trusted my actions. I planted my lips on to his. As suddenly as i kissed him i pulled away. Logan had a confused expression on his face. I sighed and pulled out of his grasp.

"That's why." I stated and walked away from him giving him no time to reply. I hopped into my mom's car and we drove off. I looked in the passenger side mirror. Logan was standing there confused. I watched as he disappeared. We got home and i went to my room. I collapsed on my bed and got my laptop out. I was on Facebook. I scrolled through my feed. Nothing interesting then a chime sounded off. I looked and had a private message from Logan.

I clicked the tab and looked at the message.

_Logan:Cece,why didn't you tell me?_

Should i even reply? I mean he's Rocky's boyfriend. Oh my gosh! I kissed Rocky's boyfriend. I started freaking out. I am a horrible friend. The chat box chimed again.

_Logan: Cece,you there?_

_Cece: I'm so so sorry for kissing you. _

_Logan: I'm not._

To be continued...

**A/N: Ooooo... What do you think? Like it? Hate it? He doesn't regret it. She kissed him.**


	6. Author's note (Please read Important)

**Hey,everyone! I wanted to say thank you for all the support,reviews and stuff. I'm going to have to put all of my stories on hold. My grades are horrible at school and I need to focus on school for a bit. This is not the end. I will write again. Again,thanks. Sorry you guys! I promise when I am back I will have a whole new chapter for you. :)** ***sniffles* I will *sniffles* miss writing *sniffles* for you guys.*cries***


End file.
